Legacy of Tomorrow Remastered
by DarkraiDestroyer
Summary: After Ash gets betrayed by his so called friends. He learns that he is the bridge between Pokemon and Humans known as the Chosen One. With his new Master/ Guardian, he is now facing challenges to become the very best he could be. Read as Ash's mind, body and soul are taken beyond their limits. Rewrite of Legacy of Tomorrow


It's ya boi Darkrai with a rewrite. This time, updates take longer than usual. Nah jk, I wanted to rewrite the story because of 1 thing. Pokemon Sun and Moon. I wanted to make Gen 7 the highlight for atleast 1 arc because Gen 7 is Best Gen (Come at me Genwunners). The characters are so diverse and filled with great personalities and had some great development. So I decided to make this a BlueAngelShipping (Ash x Lana) and AureliaShipping (AshxLillie). With that being said. LET'SSSSSSSSSSSSS GEEEEEEEEEEET RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT INTOOOOOOOOOOOOOO THEEEEEEEE STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

* * *

Ash Ketchum, had lost another Pokemon League but atleast he got finals this time.

He arrived home with a disappointed look due to being so far. In the end, he still lost

"Ash!" his mother greeted him "You must be tired from travelling. Go take a bath and eat, there's food at the table"

Ash replied trying to be enthusiastic "Will do, thanks Mom"

He went to bathe and ate and he rushed outside of his house

"I'm just gonna check on my Pokemon at Professor Oak's ranch" Ash shouted while dashing towards the professor's field

A shocking surprise greeted Ash in the form of his friends from his past adventures

He felt happiness and joy thinking that his friends came to congratulate him in reaching the finals but boy he was wrong

"Hey guys, what brings you here" Ash said with gladness

Brock spoke first "Ash... we have something to say to you". He said with a tinge of disappointment in his tone

But Misty interrupted Brock "We want you to quit your dreams of becoming a Pokemon Master"

When Ash heard that, his heart became heavy. "You guys don't really think that right?" he was trying to gain the support of his other friends

"Stop being a child and accept reality Ash" Iris replied looking awfully annoyed at Ash

"You're just an embarrassment to us" May said with a harsh tone

"She's right, you know" Dawn agreed with her fellow coordinator

"Your battling skills tastes so dull and repetitive that nobody bothers to savor" Cilan stated

"Stop your foolishness Ash for your sake" Tracy added

"You suck Ash" Max said with arrogance

Ash shattered and fell into absolute depression once he heard the comments of his so called friends

"Since we know, you won't listen to us" Misty said "We'll force you" as she released a Pokeball revealing her Gyarados

The rest released their most powerful Pokemon consisting of Steelix, Scizor, Blaziken, Gallade, Mamoswine, Dragonite and Simisage

Pikachu hopped out of Ash's shoulders to protect Ash

"Get out of the way you rat" May said "Blaziken, use Flamethrower"

Blaziken fired a stream of fire at Pikachu who stood still

Dust and Smoke covered the area. After it cleared, a wall of thick ice was at the covering Pikachu

Everyone got shocked and questioned where the ice wall came

Suddenly, a Weavile appeared in front of them

"AHHHH Ice type! Kill it!" Iris shrieked as Dragonite fired a Hyper Beam at it

Weavile simply vanished before the Hyper Beam hit

The traitors looked where it went then suddenly, Weavile appeared on top of Steelix hitting it with an Ice Punch which made it stagger

"Gyarados hit that thing with a Hydro Pump" Misty ordered as the sea serpent blasted a stream of high pressure water at Weavile

Weavile froze it with ease as it used the frozen pillar to dash towards Gyarados

"Gallade, intercept it with a Drain Punch" Max told Gallade as it jumped on the pillar and ran at Weavile

Weavile simply jumped over Gallade and kicked the back of it's head using both feet as it propelled Weavile towards it's original target and delivered multiple Night Slashes at Gyarados

Blaziken flew towards Weavile while using Blaze Kick which Weavile dodged by spinning sidewards and delivered an Aerial Ace as Blaziken kept going and crashed due to the damage it sustained

"Simisage, serve up a Focus Blast" Cilan instructed as Simisage fired a Focus Blast at Weavile which missed and hit Steelix which made it fall down

"Iron Tail now, Gyarados" Misty commanded as Gyarados swung it's tail at Weavile who jumped out of the way

"Dragonite, take it out with Fire Punch now!" Iris shouted as Dragonite was charging at the still airborne Weavile with it's fist covered with blazing fire

Misty gave another order "Pincer attack! Gyarados, blast it with Hydro Pump". Gyarados released a stream of water at Weavile

Weavile flipped backwards before Dragonite could hit it and used the dragon's head as a launch pad to avoid both attacks. As Dragonite took the Hydro Pump straight on while Weavile used a Blizzard hitting the Dragonite and Gyarados both at the same time, knocking Dragonite out

Scizor came out while using Metal Claw charging at Weavile who sidestepped out of the way and eliminating Scizor with a single Ice Punch

"You're useless!" May shouted "Blaziken, use Fire Blast" as a kanji shaped projectile was flying towards Weavile. "Fire a Dazzling Gleam" Max commanded as Gallade fired a bright rainbow light towards Weavile

Ash was still absent minded amidst the chaos but he saw a mysterious figure sneaking inside of Oak's ranch. He ran at the stranger while the traitors were busy with the Weavile

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Ash questioned the hooded man as the stranger was putting some pokeballs on a duffel bag

The stranger took of his hood and threw the bag at Ash's feet and said "Just a person trying to help"

"That Weavile is yours. Am I right?" Ash realized as he took a good look at the stranger. He was wearing a black hooded jacket with a red undershirt and black jeans with red sneakers. His hair was messy and spiky, he also had pitch black eyes which gave Ash shivers. He also wore two gloves with some sort of gems embedded at the backhand

"Yeah, let's talk later after I finish them up" the stranger calmly remarked as he walked out of the ranch with Ash following him

Weavile was dodging Close Combat from Gallade and rapid Blaze Kick from Blaziken with ease from both sides

Mamoswine charged at Weavile using Giga Impact which Weavile avoided by vaulting over and letting Mamoswine crash towards a tree

"Weavile!" the stranger said as he hovered his right palm on the back of his left hand. The embedded crystal on his left glove shined

Weavile bursted with energy. "Black Hole Eclipse" the stranger said as Weavile formed a black sphere full of dark energy and threw it at the traitors

For a moment, everything went dark. Once the darkness vanished all of the traitors and their pokemon were unconscious

Professor Oak and Gary arrived on the scene. "What happened here?!" Gary spoke with shock. "Explain" the professor spoke with a calm but serious tone towards the mysterious stranger

One Explanation later

"So that's what it seems" Professor Oak sighed as they were talking inside the lab

"You do know what I am going to do professor" the man said towards the professor with a dead serious stare

"Hey watch your attitude!" Gary shouted at the stranger

"Gary, calm down. He's the person who surmounted the Master Challenge" Oak calmly said to Gary

"That's preposterous!" Gary doubted the words of the professor

"Uhhh Professor Oak, what is the master challenge?" Ash asked

"You see Ash, there are two ways to become a Pokemon Champion. The League challenge and the Master Challenge. The League challenge is the challenge you normally take Ash, you try and go beat the 8 gyms of the region and enter the Pokemon League. A victory in the League gives you access to challenge the Elite 4 and Champion. Meanwhile, the master challenge requires you to defeat 32 gyms in any region to qualify for a challenge against any Elite 4 of any region" Professor Oak explained

Ash got excited hearing about the Master challenge "It's perfect I have challenged 48 gyms already" he said with excited

"Hold up there, you only have their badges but not their emblems" the stranger said

"Emblems?" Ash said with a confused tone

The stranger pulled out a case containing emblems so grandiose. It came with different designs and it was made from gold or diamonds.

"Trust me Ash. In your current level, you will get absolutely destroyed by them" the stranger warned Ash

"I believe it is time" Professor said

"I, Kira Shimada, have been ordered by Red Satoshi and Lady Arceus to defend and guide the Chosen One, Ash Satoshi"

"Wait what?" Ash asked with confusion "What's a chosen one? Who's Red"

Kira interrupted Ash, "You are the one who is chosen by Lady Arceus to be the gateway of Pokemon and Humans"

"Wait what, why am I chosen?!" Ash questioned

"It's because of your bloodline the Satoshi clan. The clan is said to be a myth but the clan took part in great events of our history. One of the famous members of the clan is Sir Aaron" Kira explained

As Ash was about to ask something again, Kira didn't let him speak. "Do you want to be a goddamn Pokemon Master or what?" Kira said with annoyance

"I apologize for his impatience Ash" the Professor said

"It's fine Professor Oak" Ash said but he was excited in the upcoming events "Wait, Satoshi? My last name is Ketchum" he wondered

"Oh that, you father gave you to Deliah to look after but she ain't your real mom" Kira explained

Ash got shocked with disbelief

"So what do you say, shall we start your adventure to becoming stronger?" Kira said without consideration of Ash's mental state

* * *

OH MY GOD, THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME A GODDAMN WEEK TO FINISH. Also this shit has 1,600+ words in the first chapter. So yeah, Review and shit.


End file.
